Incisive Chorus
"Well, you see, there's been a mix-up. No, an error. Oh, who am I kidding? Some... bastard has changed my play". :–Incisive Chorus Incisive Chorus, also known as Incisive Chorus the Playwright, wrote a play that toured the countryside and began catching people's attention. The play was invited to the Imperial City to perform in the Golden Way, and a southern noble funded the location and travel for the troupe and writer. In exchange for funding, the noble wanted to make a few revisions and turned the play from a commentary of man's inhumanity to man to a satire of the Jade Empire. Despite the revisions being to only one character, the part of Lady Fourteen Flowers, Incisive Chorus felt the changes lost the whole point of the original piece. The troupe needed a replacement actor to play the part of Lady Fourteen Flowers and so Incisive Chorus stood in the Golden way near the entrance to the Market District looking for a person not mired in politics to play the role. The Play's the Thing :"You have a most regal bearing, so I expect you'd have no... well, no *major* problems, at any rate, acting the role of Lady Fourteen Flowers". :–Incisive Chorus, spoken to the Player After meeting the Player, Incisive Chorus asked the Player to play the part of Lady Fourteen Flowers and read the role the original way. He told the Player to speak with Thespian Phong and to act as the replacement actor. If the Player accepted the role, Incisive Chorus gave it a copy of the original script. This is part of the quest The Play's the Thing. The Female Player :"Of course I would pay you. In fact, I'd match... er... Well, this is odd". :"Something the matter?" :"It's just that there's no "going" rate for female actors or whatever you'd be called. It's unheard of". :–Incisive Chorus and the female player While there were female actors, the actors guild turned a blind eye to their involvement. Female actors hid their gender through bosom binding, pant stuffing and other measures. Incisive Chorus had long pushed for realism in roles, with female actors playing the part of female characters, but tradition remained a barrier. Incisive Chorus offered the female player the going rate for a leading man and suggested the Player say they were already in makeup when speaking with Thespian Phong. After the Show :"I never attend my own plays, no. Much too nerve wracking. Someone goes for me. She is... very kind to do that. I heard how it went". :–Incisive Chorus If the Player performed the original script: :Incisive Chorus is ecstatic and informs the Player that not only did scholars loved it but one had already asked for a copy of the manuscript. He rewards the Player with 1500 pieces of silver and then leaves the Golden Way. If the Player performed the revised script: :"The worst part is that the... ugh... commoners loved it. I'm sure it will run for many turnings of the moon as their boorish faces laugh and laugh. It will make vast amounts of silver, each coin falling like a weight upon my heart!" :–Incisive Chorus Incisive Chorus is disgusted and leaves without giving the Player a reward. Category:People Category:Imperial City Category:Jade Empire